


Staying In

by Squarehere



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarehere/pseuds/Squarehere
Summary: Set a few years after Book 4.  After a night of carousing, Bolin and Opal have a quiet evening together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a contribution to Avatar World Week on Tumblr. I made some minor changes from the original.

“C’mon, Opal, you’re a Beifong – fighting’s in your blood!” Bolin pleaded as he playfully jostled his wife’s shoulder.

Opal quirked her eyebrow and looked at Bolin as if a meteor had fallen on head. Each month, he and Korra and Asami would find the seediest taverns around town and somehow pick fights with other patrons. Supposedly to test their hand-to-hand fighting skills, but it was just an excuse for the three of them to get fall-down drunk. He always invited her, and she refused each time. Starting fights with random strangers was madness to her, but she wouldn’t deny Bolin his fun.

“Bolin, you can ask as many times as you want, but my answer won’t change.”

“Okay, okay, fine. But you and Mako are gonna join us one night, and you’re gonna like it,” Bolin melodramatically pointed to her. 

“I doubt it. But you have fun. Kiss Korra and Asami for me, and don’t any of you get killed!” Opal kissed him goodbye and ushered him towards the door, and shortly after, she heard his Sato-cycle start up and speed away.

She could help but shake her head in exasperation and laugh. Despite her family’s reputation, she did not enjoy fighting. She would if necessary, but only then. Throwing fists unnecessarily didn’t appeal to her at all. She was perfectly content spending a quiet evening with some good books, Pabu and Juicy as her only company. With that in mind, she set about making herself some ginger tea, ready to enjoy the next few hours.  
\--------------------

Several hours later, Bolin arrived home no worse for wear save for minor bruises and scrapes. His back stung from having a chair broken over it, but he’d been through worse. He always looked forward to these outings with the girls as he rarely got the chance to fight without his bending. There was definitely a price in the pain and aches he usually felt the next day, but the rush of a good brawl was worth it to him. 

He tried his best to slip inside quietly so as not to wake Opal. She used to wait up for him to ensure that he was okay. Nowadays she was usually asleep by the time he got home. 

He hung his jacket in a closet and headed to their bedroom, where he found her soundly sleeping with Pabu tucked against her. As usual, she left the window cracked open to let in the cool night air. Bolin leaned down to kiss her when Pabu awoke and scampered to his shoulders. “Hey buddy! Shhhhhh! Careful not to wake your mom,” Bolin whispered. But sure enough, Opal barely stirred, heavy sleeper that she was. He leaned in for another kiss to her temple, then stepped around their bed to undress. His clothes smelled like a ripe mixture of tobacco and sweat, and he wasn’t much better. 

After a quick shower, he returned to bed. Opal began to stir, and he gathered her in his arms, kissing her lips. “Hey,” she replied drowsily, returning his kisses and caressing his chest and shoulders. “How was it?”

“Great. Asami got really hammered this time, and Korra had to drive her home.”

“Heh. That would’ve been a sight to see.”

“Then come with us next time. Pleeease?” he said, using his best pout to win her over.

“Bolin–”

“OK, I won’t ask again.” He paused to kiss along her jaw, then her neck. “How was your evening?” He slipped his hands beneath her camisole, enjoying the feel of her skin.

Opal was too distracted by his touch to answer immediately. “Fine. Stayed in, finished one book, then started another,” she said as she began kissing his ear.

“Sounds thrilling,” he spoke into her collarbone while kissing her, raising her top from it’s hem.

“It was,” she said, slightly lifting her arms as he removed it, tossing it aside. 

Bolin resumed kissing her, moving to the hollow of her neck and taking comfort in her arms. “Up for a bit more excitement?”

Opal moaned softly, stroking his wide back. “Always.”


End file.
